Haroldles
by futureauthor13
Summary: Based on the Disney movie. Basically, Harold is Hercules, Heather is Meg, and Justin is Hades. I'm not going to write a summary because I suck at writing them, so please just read and review. HaroldXHeather
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know this is kinda out there, but I'm hoping if I just flow with it, it'll be good. I thought of this idea while I was driving to my grandparents house. So here we go, one of my favorite tv shows combined with one of my favorite Disney movies. Enjoy!**

**Main Cast:**

**Hercules - Harold**

**Megara - Heather ( I am a HeatherxHarold fan)**

**Hades - Justin**

**Phil - Chef Hatchet**

**Pegasus - A fly bear named Bearsus (since there are a lot of bears in the show, I'd figure it would make sense)**

**Pain and Panic - Owen and Cody **

**Zeus - Chris (He was the only other adult in the show! But instead of him being Hercules' dad, he's going to be his brother.)**

**********

**Mount Olympus:**

We see a party going on, with many people. Suddenly, people turn around at smile. There they see Chrus, god of lightning.

"Hey dudes and dudettes! Enjoying the party?" asks Chrus. People cheer in response. "Okay, let's bring out the reason we're celebrating, the newest god and my little bro, Haroldles!"

A blue man with flying shoes brings out a baby. He has orange hair, wearing a medal with his name on it, and is smiling, but squinting.

"Hey little dude," says Chrus. He sticks his finger at Haroldles. "Coochy coochy coo!" The infant god grabs Chrus' finger and throws him across the room. "Strong little dude aren't ya?" says Chris rubbing his shoulder, "Okay, now for your god present." Chrus looks around and grabs some clouds and molds them into the shape of a bear with wings**. **

"This is Bearsus. Bearsus, don't eat him." The bear cub sniffs the baby, and the baby pulls Bearsus fur. He roars, and the people gasp. But then the cub surprises everyone and licks the baby, and Haroldles giggles. The people go "Awwwww."

Chris looks at Haroldles and frowns. He notices that Haroldles keeps on squinting. "One more thing little Bro." Chrus takes one of his lightning bolts and bends it into the shape or glasses. He puts the glowing glasses on Haroldles and the baby stops squinting. "There we go. Good as new."

Suddenly, a big fire appears out of nowhere. As soon as the flames die down, people could see a tan, young man with orange flames for hair.

"Hello Chrus," says the man.

"Um, Justin," says Chrus, "You weren't invited."

"Hey, I just wanted to come to your party, cousin. I don't really get out much since you assigned me to rule and live in the Underworld," says Justin bitterly.

"Hey, I'm sure the underworld's a great place to live once you get use to it," said Chrus, "I would live there, but I kinda have a great place here."

"So," says Justin walking over to Haroldles, "This is your little brother?"

"Yep, the strongest god there is, and he's only a week old," says Chrus, "I remember when you were a week old Cousin, you didn't know how to make your fire hair yet. You were as bald as an egg!"

The crowd laughed at Justin. He glared at the crowd, it took all of Justin's strength not to punch Chrus right in the face then and there. "Well, I better get going," says Justin, "I've got a big meeting to go to." But before he left, Justin pored something into the bowl of punch that was sure to make everyone feel like crap later. "Enjoy the punch everyone," he said. And in a flash, he was gone.

*******

**The Underworld**

Justin had just arrived at his Underworld Castle. He was at a flight of stairs, about to call for his two minions. "OWEN!" He shouted.

A large, pink skinned man appeared at the top of the stairs. "Oh, hey Justin! Coming!" Owen only took one step, and accidentally tripped. "Ow, my spleen" Owen shouted after he landed on the hard floor.

"You'll be fine," said Justin, "CODY!"

This time, a skinny, green skinned man appeared at the top of the stairs. "Oh, right, sorry Justin! I'm here! You're not mad are you?"

"Get down here!"

"Right! Sorry! Coming!" Cody also tripped coming down the stairs, and landed right on top of Owen.

"Ow! Dude!"

"Sorry!"

"Will you two hurry up?" said Justin walking away, "When will the fate girls get here?"

"Um, actually," said Owen, "They're already here."

"WHAT?!" shouted Justin, his flaming hair reaching up to the ceiling, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Owen and Cody tried to explain, but Justin didn't want to hear it. He just walked into the other room. He saw two women in cloaks, one was rather plump, and the other was skinny.

"Hello girls," said Justin as he sits down.

"Hi!" said the girls in unison. "I'm Katie," said the skinny girl, "I can see the past." "And I'm Sadie," said the plump girl, "I can see the future."

"Well, Katie and Sadie," said Justin trying not to seem bored with the giddy girls,"There's this new god, and I need to know if he'll stop me from ruling the world."

"Ooh! You mean that new baby god, Haroldles?" asked Katie, "He's so adorable!"

"I know!" said Sadie, "I love babies! Especially the ones who..."

"Girls," said Justin annoyed, "Can we focus?"

"Um, you see the thing is," said Sadie, "We're not allowed to reveal the future to anyone."

"I can understand that, two beautiful fates like you would be too smart and good to break any rules," Justin said smoothly. The girls giggled and blushed.

"Well," said Katie, "Maybe we can reveal the future to you once."

"Just once!" said Sadie. She then took a glowing orb out of her pocket and threw it up into the air. It expanded and formed a picture.

"In like sixteen years," said Sadie, "all the planets will be alined and you'll be able to free the titans."

"The big strong mean guys that your cousin imprisoned," added Katie.

"I know who they are," said Justin, "Now, continue."

"If you free the titans, you'll be able to like totally take over the world!" Justin smiled. "But, Haroldles will be able to totally own you, he'll be really strong. Stronger than the titans!" Justin face fell.

"Bye!" said the Fate Girls in unison, leaving Justin all alone.

"Okay, I'll get the chance to rule the world," said Justin, "only to be stopped by my cousin's little brother?!" His hair started to grow larger.

"Um you know," said Cody who had overheard the conversation along with Owen, "You could just kill Haroldles."

"He's immortal you idiot!" shouted Justin. But then, he started to think. "But I do have something that could solve that little problem."

Justin then walked into another room, and got a vile of bright orange liquid. "If Haroldles drinks this, it's bye bye immortality."

"Um, but if he drinks that, won't he be able to be killed?" asked Owen.

"(annoyed sigh) That's the point, Owen."

"Oh yeah, the whole taking over the world thing. (Laughs) I forgot."

"Here," says Justin as he tosses the bottle to Owen, "kidnap Haroldles, make him drink this, and then take him out! Make sure he drinks every drop! Don't screw this up!"

"Don't worry," says Cody, "We won't let you down."

******

**Back at Mount Olympus**

Chrus is in his bed, passed out from the party. Everyone was asleep. Suddenly, he heard voices.

"Be quiet dude! He'll hear us!" Chrus opened his eyes and got up. "Hello?" He got up and looked around. "If you're here for the party, it's been over for two hours!" Chrus then notices that the curtains to Haroldles' room are open. "Huh?" He pokes his head into the room. "Oh crap," he says, "Mom! Come quick! Haroldles has been kidnapped!

******

**On Earth**

Owen and Cody are struggling with Haroldles, he's crying and he won't stop!

"Don't cry," pleads Owen, "Um, hush little baby don't you cry..." Haroldles then hits Owen in the eye. "Hey! He hit me!"

"Let's just give him the anti-god juice," said Cody as he puts the baby on the ground. He then puts the vile into the baby's mouth who then starts to drink.

"Now remember, he has to drink every last....." Suddenly, Owen hears people coming. "Run!" They drop the baby and the vile, which still had one drop of liquid left.

"Look," says an elderly woman, "It's a baby."

"Who do you think it belongs to?" asks her husband.

"Okay, let's get him," says Owen. He and Cody transforms into venomous snakes. The elderly couple backs away, while the baby just sits on the ground staring at the serpents.

"Sorry little dude, it's nothing personal," says Snake Owen before he's about to bite Haroldles. But then, Haroldles grabs both snakes and hurls them into the distance. The elderly couple stare at the baby, mouths agape, while little Haroldles waves goodbye to the snakes.

******

"Now what are we going to do?!" asked Cody who was panicking. They had just landed on a high cliff about a mile or two away from where Haroldles was. "We were supposed to kill him, and we didn't! Justin's going to go postal when he finds out.

"You mean If he finds out," said Owen smiling. Cody stops panicking and looks at Owen. He smiles.

"Dude you are smooth," said Cody.

**Well, that's the first chapter. Please review. And also, subscribe. I'll probably write the next chapter in a few days, depending on if I get any reviews. Did I mention to please review? LOL Okay, TTFN (Ta Ta For Now).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thanks for the kind reviews 3 Here's chapter 2!**

**15 years later.**

We see a peaceful Greek village. Some people are playing with a flying disc, while others are shopping. Suddenly, we see a boy pulling a cart with an elderly man and a donkey on it quickly.

"Okay, we're here," said the boy. That boy is 15 year old Haroldles (called Harold by his parents). Every since he was an infant, he was unusually strong, although you wouldn't know it by looking at him. He was very skinny, and never worked out (probably because he didn't need to.) But Haroldles wasn't very popular, he was......different. The other Greek teenagers considered him a dork. He could be clumsy at times, and he could never really fit in.

"Uh, thanks son," said his father a little frazzled.

"No problem," said Haroldles, "Who would of thought Bea's leg would break on the way here? Anyway, I'm going to....."

"Um," said his father, "How about you just stay by the cart, Harold. It'll only be a few minutes." Haroldles started to protest, but his father insisted. So Haroldles reluctantly sat down by the cart.

"It's not like I'm going to destroy the place or anything, gosh!" said Haroldles angrily. Suddenly a flying disc landed next to him. He then saw Duncan, DJ, and Geoff running towards him.

"Hey, can we have our disc back?" asked DJ.

"Sure," said Haroldles handing it over, "Hey, can I play too?"

"Sorry dude," said Geoff, "We already have even teams."

"Okay....hey wait a minute!" But the Greek teens were already gone. Haroldles angrily kicked a rock, that hit a pedestal which started to tip over. "Oh crap!" Haroldles rushed over and grabbed the pedestal, but not before it hit another one. Before he knew it, the place was in ruins.

Everyone glaring at him. "My bad," he said hoping everyone would just forget about it.

"Nice going, Loserles," said Duncan. Haroldles hung his head and walked over to the cart where his father was standing, who looked incredibly embarrassed.

"Just another day in my life," muttered Haroldles.

******

Haroldles was sitting outside petting the family donkey. His parents were inside preparing dinner.

"Sweetie," said his mother who had came outside to get him, "Dinner's ready."

"Why am I so different?" asked Haroldles, "Why do I screw up every single time? It's like I'm from a completely different planet or something."

The elderly woman put her hand on her son's shoulder. She knew that he didn't have many friends, and that his strength combined with his clumsiness was not a good combination. "Come inside, we have something to tell you.

Haroldles parents told him about how they found him. They told him about that night, and they showed him the medal he was wearing that night; it had the symbol of the gods on it.

"So, the gods gave me this medal?" asked a confused Haroldles.

"We're not sure why you were wearing it," said his mother.

"But I think I know where I could find the answer," said Haroldles, "I need to go to the Temple of Chrus."

Even though his parents didn't want him to leave, they knew he had to have his questions answered. So Haroldles packed a few things and headed off on a journey, that even though he didn't know it at the time, would change his life forever.

******

Haroldles had just arrived at the Temple of Chrus. He was standing right in front of the statue of Chrus, the god of lightning.

"Mighty Chrus," said Haroldles, "I need to ask you something. Where did I get this medal? Who gave it to me? Why?"

After a few minutes of silence, something incredible happened. Even though the statue was inside, it somehow got struck with lightning! It then started to move! The statue blinked a few times and then smiled at Haroldles. "S'up."

Haroldles was frozen in shock for a moment. He then yelled and tried to run out of there as fast as he could. The statue then grabbed Haroldles, and picked him off the ground.

"HELP! HELP!" shouted Haroldles.

"Dude! Relax! Du... (sigh)." Apparently he's not the calm and listening type, thought Chrus who then flicked Haroldles in the head.

"Ow! Dude, what the heck?" shouted Haroldles angrily, momentarily forgetting he was yelling at a statue that had just came to life.

"Sorry little bro," said Chrus, "But your yelling was giving me a headache!"

"Well maybe if.... wait. Did you just call me 'little bro'?"

"Yep. You're my little brother," said Chrus. Haroldles stared at him for a moment.

"I know I'm dreaming now," said Haroldles, "How can I have a god for a brother when I'm not a god!"

"Actually you were. When you were like, a week old, someone kidnaped you and made you mortal. But luckily, you somehow kept your awesome strength."

"So that's why I'm different from everyone, I'm a god!" Haroldles shouted happily, "I can't wait to see Duncan's face when..."

"Um, dude," said Chrus, "Technically, you aren't a god, you're mortal."

"Oh yeah," said Haroldles, "but how do I become a god again?"

"Become a hero!" said Chrus, "As soon as you prove you have the heart of a hero, you can come home to good ol' Mount. Olympus." Haroldles was already imagining what it would be like. "And, I know someone who can help you become a hero, Hatchetctetes. He's train tons of people!"

"Well," said Haroldles, "I'm sure it's a long walk, I better...."

"Dude, you don't need to walk!" Chrus then whistled, and a flying bear with wings came out of nowhere! It landed right in front of where Chrus put Haroldles.

"Um, nice bear," said Haroldles nervously. The bear stood on it's hind legs, and licked him.

"He remembers you!" said Chrus, "And I bet you remember him!" Haroldles did kinda remember him. "I'm sure you and Bearsus will be great together."

"Well Bearsus," asked Haroldles, "Ready for a long trip?" Bearsus gave a happy roar in response. "Okay then, let's go!"

"Good luck dude!" shouted Chrus as they took off. Haroldles waved goodbye, and then looked into the skies.

"Soon I'll be in Mount. Olympus," said Haroldles happily, not knowing it was going to be harder then he thought to become a hero.

**Sorry if this chapter was short and/or slow. I promise it'll pick up in the next chapter (After all, it will have Chef in it, so you know it's going to be good!) See you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Haroldles and Bearsus had just landed after a long day and a half flight. They were in the middle of a small clearing next to a forest and a cliff. There were broken statues and there was a small cottage.

"This isn't where I imagined a hero trainer would live," said Haroldles. He got off Bearsus, and knocked on the door on the cottage. After a few moments, he knocked again. He started to knock on the door for a third time when the door opened up.

"What?!"

Standing in the doorway was a big, tall, angry looking man with goat legs. "What?" he asked, "Haven't you ever seen a satyr before?"

"Um, are you Hatchetcetes?" asked Haroldles.

"Call me Chef," said Chef, "Now, what do you want?"

"My name is Haroldles," stated Haroldles, "Harold for short. And I was wondering if you could train me to be a hero."

Chef stared at Harold for a minute and then gave his reply. "No." He then slammed the door in Harold's face.

"Hey!" he said. He then opened up the door, tearing it off the house.

"What the heck?!" shouted Chef.

"Why won't you train me?" asked Harold.

"Two reasons," said Chef, "Number one, you're a teenager, and I hate teenagers! And second, I've trained heroes before, and they always screw me over! I'm not going down that road again."

"But I promise I won't be like those others," said Haroldles, "Please?"

"Look kid, come with me," said Chef leading him inside the house. He took down a giant picture and showed it to Harold.

"The only reason why I got into this hero-training business was because of my dream to have one of my guys to be so famous, that the gods would paint a picture of him in the night sky, and people would say 'Hey, Chef trained that guy'. But I've had too many disappointments to do it again."

"Aw come on man," said Harold, "I flew all the way over here, you can at least give me a chance."

"Fine," said Chef, "but if you don't impress me, you have to promise to leave me alone."

"Deal," said Harold. He then ran outside over to a giant rock.

"Look kid," said Chef, "I don't care how high you can lift a giant rock." But Harold ignored him. Not only did he lift the rock over his head, he threw it about 50 miles away. "Holy.... no, no, I'm not going to spend endless hours training some teenager! Sorry kid, good luck somewhere else!"

"Hey, we had a deal!" shouted Harold. He then had an idea. "You know, my brother's Chrus, the god of lightning."

"Yeah right, do you think I was born yesterday?" shouted Chef, "And as for your hero training, No...."

Suddenly, both of them heard thunder. A loud voice from nowhere suddenly said, "Don't tempt me dude. If I were you, I would train him."

"Fine," said Chef reluctantly.

"Sweet," said Harold.

"But I'm gonna warn you," said Chef, "It's going to be hours of hard work, months even! And I sure not going to train a crybaby! So, do you think you can handle hero training?!"

"Sir yes sir!" shouted Harold feeling more like he was in the army than hero training.

"Alright then," said Chef, "Let's get to work!"

******

Chef was hard on Haroldles for the first few days. He would often screw up and make Chef angry. But after a while, he was starting to get the hang of it. Chef actually liked Haroldles after a while and didn't just think of him as "That teenager".

After 7 months, Haroldles was officially done with training. Even though he was still pretty skinny, he had gained a little muscle. Even though he didn't look like a hero, Haroldles knew he could kick any monster's butt!

"Okay kid," said Chef one day, "Today we're going to the city of Wawanakwa."

"Where's that?" asked Haroldles.

"A city with a whole lot of problems. Monsters, floods, fires, crappy food, perfect place to get started."

The two friends hopped on Bearsus and flew of towards Wawanakwa. But about halfway there, they heard a scream!

"Sounds like your classic damsel in distress," said Chef, "perfect warm up!" Haroldles quickly landed right next to a lake. He saw a young woman suddenly fall in the water, and right behind her was a Centaur.

"Get away from me!" shouted the woman angrily as she threw some water in the centaur's face.

"Ooh, a little fight in ya," said the Centaur, "I like that. Come on babe."

"You disgust me," retorted the woman.

"Hey, put her down!" The woman and the centaur looked and saw Haroldles.

"Who's gonna make me?!"

"I am," said Haroldles.

"Um Skinny," said the woman, "I'm a damsel in distress, but I don't think I'm going to get much help from you."

"Actually, I'm a hero," said Haroldles. The centaur laughed in his face a pushed him in the water, hard."

"Get your sword, kid!" shouted Chef from the sidelines.

"Right, right!" said Haroldles fumbling around in the water when the centaur kicked him into a giant rock.

"Come on kid!" shouted Chef, "Remember your training!"

Unable to find his sword, Haroldles decided to what he did the first day of training. He grabbed the giant rock and threw it straight at the Centaur. The Centaur got hit hard and dropped the woman in the water.

"You okay?" asked Haroldles.

"Well, I may be wet, but at least you got me away from that creep." Suddenly, the Centaur got up and started to charge, but Haroldles was ready with a punch. After about 2 minutes, he had managed to knock the centaur out.

Haroldles was happy when he won, but Chef had some complaints.

"Nice try kid," said Chef, "But you can't be that clumsy in a real fight. And you can't lose your sword!"

"Hey, at least I beat him," said Haroldles. He looked up and saw the woman he had just rescued. He hadn't noticed how beautiful she was. He walked over to her.

"Hi," he said.

"Um, what?" asked the woman.

"My name is Haroldles, Harold for short. Might I ask for your name, milady?"

"Milady? Look Skinny, my name is Heathery. My friends call me Heather, at least they would if I had any friends."

"Nice name," said Haroldles, "Um, do you need a ride?"

"No thanks," said Heather walking away, "oh, and thanks for the help."

"Oh, no problem!" said Haroldles. After she left, Haroldles gave a happy I-think-I've-fallen-in-love sigh.

"Hey!" Haroldles jumped. "Come on, we don't have time for this, remember? Wawanakwa? Let's go!" shouted Chef. Haroldles quickly ran over to Bearsus and they took off.

Meanwhile in the forest, Heather was walking, feeling like she was being followed. Suddenly she felt a small flame behind her, and she knew who it was.

"Hey Heather feather," said Justin, "So, how'd it go with the river centaur?"

"That jerk," said Heather, "Besides even if I did get him to join you, he wouldn't be able to. Some guy named Haroldles beat the crap out of him."

"Um Cody," said Owen, "why does that name sound familiar?"

"Wasn't he that actor on that movie?" asked Cody.

"Um, what was that name?" asked Justin.

"Haroldles," repeated Heather. Owen and Cody's eyes widened.

"I think I remember why that name is so familiar," said Owen, "Run!" But Justin was to quick for them.

"I thought I told you two no more screw ups!" shouted Justin.

"Hey, at least we made him mortal," said Cody.

"True," said Justin, "It's a good thing you did, otherwise I would of had to kill you two." Owen and Cody gulped. "Okay, listen up, I have a plan, and this time (looking at Owen and Cody) no more screw ups."

**Okay, I hope this chapter was good. Please review. Also, FYI, that "Milady" thing was a reference from the TDA episode "Riot on the Set" where Heather gets caught in a wire and gets hung upside down, and Harold walks to her and says "Does milady need some assistance?" before he gets her down. Just thought you'd like to know. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've started school again, plus I've had marching band practice, and writers block doesn't really help either. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. On with the story!**

Haroldles and Chef were flying just above Wawanakwa.

"Here we are kid, the Moldy apple itself, Wawanakwa," said Chef, "If you can become a hero here, you can become one anywhere!"

Bearsus then landed right in the middle of town square. All around them were people who looked either tired or scared.

"Hey dude," said a guy on the sidewalk to Haroldles, "Wanna buy a sundial?"

"We're not interested," said Chef.

"Aw, come on buddy!" Chef then turned around and glared at the man. "I said, we're not interested," he repeated. The man got the message and ran off. "People in this place are nuts, just pay no attention to them, and you'll be fine."

Over next to the city fountain was a group of villagers. "This place sucks, eh?" said Ezekial.

"Yeah," said Noah, "Yesterday was the fourth monster attack this month."

"Was that before or after the floods?" asked Trent.

"Who cares!" shouted Eva, "All I know is that something needs to be done about this place."

"We need like a hero or something," said Tyler.

"Um, 'scuse me?" The villagers looked. It was Haroldles, "I heard you're in need of a hero?"

"Um yeah," said Noah bored, "and you are?"

"I'm Haroldles, and I can be Wawanakwa's hero!" The villagers sort of glared at Haroldles.

"Have you ever defeated a monster?" asked Tyler.

"Or reversed a natural disaster?" asked Trent.

"Uh, no," said Haroldles, "but...."

"Look wannabee," said Eva, "We need a professional hero, so unless you happen to know one, get lost!" And with that, the villagers started to walk away.

"Hey!" shouted Chef. The villagers turned around. "I know he doesn't look it, but this kid IS a hero, I should know, I trained him myself."

"Hey, aren't you that dude who trained those other 'heroes'?" asked Trent.

"Yeah, great job on those guys," said Noah sarcastically with a smirk on his face.

"Okay that's it," said Chef ready to throw a punch, but Haroldles stopped him.

"Come on, let's just go," said Haroldles sadly.

"Oh no," said Chef, "I didn't train you just so you could quit." Chef then put a hand on Haroldles' shoulder. "Look, I know it seems rough now, but once you get your big break, you be the biggest hero in Greece!" Haroldles smiled at him. "Now all we need is some kind of disaster..."

Suddenly, Haroldles heard a distressed voice in the crowd.

"Help, someone please help me!" It was Heather. Haroldles quickly got up and hurried into the crowd. "Skinny, I mean Haroldles," said Heather, "Thank goodness I found you. There were these kids playing in the gorge and there was this rock slide! They're trapped! You have to help!"

"This is your chance, kid," said Chef who had heard the whole thing.

"Okay," said Haroldles grabbing Heather's hand, "Let's go." He led her to Bearsus and lifted her on to Bearsus' back.

"Hey, get me off of this thing!" shouted Heather.

"Don't worry, it's fun!" said Haroldles.

"No, you don't understand, I'm afraid of..." Suddenly Bearsus took off like a rocket. "HEIGHTS!!!!"

******

"You okay?" Haroldles asked Heather when they landed in the gorge. Heather looked like she was about to throw up. Haroldles lifted Heather off the bear, and she almost collapsed. "Never. Again," she replied.

"Help! Help us!" shouted a voice.

"I'm claustrophobic!" shouted another voice. They were the trapped little kids! Haroldles quickly went over to where they were trapped and lifted up the giant rock the kids were trapped under.

"That was awesome!" said the chubby kid when he got out.

"Wow, you're really strong!" said the other more skinnier kid.

"Thanks," said Haroldles, "Now you two better get home." The little kids ran off and Haroldles looked at the villagers up on the cliff who had followed him. A couple of them quietly clapped, but most looked unimpressed.

Meanwhile in a cliff cave, the two little kids had transformed into Owen and Cody, and took a seat right next to Justin.

"Nice job boys," said Justin. He then turned to Heather who had just finished walking up the path to the cave. "And nice job too, Heather." Heather ignored him and looked down at Harold.

She knew what was going to happen next. But, somewhere inside her, she worried about him. He was just some guy, so why did she care? "Get out of there Skinny, while you still can," she muttered to Haroldles.

Back on the ground, Chef had caught up with Harold. "Hey Chef," said Harold, "I think they liked me, they even clapped!"

"Yeah, that's great kid," said Chef, "Now let's..." Suddenly, they heard a loud rumble. Under the rock where the kids were stuck, a hand reached out from under it. Rising up from the hole was a giant, purple, ape like creature!

"What the heck is that thing?!" shouted Haroldles. The Crowd answered for him "SASCUACHANAQUA!!!!"

The crowd started to panic a little bit. The giant monster beat it's chest and roared! Harold almost wet his pants, but luckily he had Chef.

"Don't panic Kid," reassured Chef, "Just grab your sword and start fighting!" Chef then gave Harold a small push in the direction of the monster.

The mighty beast smashed his fist into the ground, but Harold just narrowly missed it. He then chopped off the beast's hand with one swing of his sword.

When the monster started yelling in pain, Harold ran over and chopped off part of it's foot. Sascuachanaqua quickly lost it's balance and fell down with a thud. The crowd cheered just a little more than the last time, and Harold relaxed.

"Uh oh," said Owen, worrying about what Justin would do next, but Justin was surprisingly calm.

"Don't worry," said Justin, "Sascuachanaqua doesn't give up that easily."

Suddenly, as if on cue, the beast started to get up. It's hand and foot started to grow back, and it even grew a dozen feet taller! But Harold didn't even realize what was happening!

"Kid, look out!" shouted Chef. Harold turned, and was greeted with a giant kick in the face. "I think you broke my pancreas," said Harold as he stood up after hitting a giant rock wall.

"Get up! Get up!" shouted Chef. Harold quickly got up and ran over to Sascuachanaqua. But every time he would cut the beast with his sword, it would instantly reheal and grow a few feet taller. After two minutes, the beast was almost 200 feet tall!

"Maybe I should stop using my sword," said Harold as he backed up a few inches.

"Oh you think?!" shouted Chef. Suddenly, the beast's fast hand grabbed Haroldles and lifted him up into the air, it was a long way down.

The audience gasped, there was no way he could defeat this guy! Sascuachanaqua pinned Harold against the wall. But Harold noticed that when he got pinned, the massive rock wall shook a little.

"Thank you unsteady rock structures," said Harold smiling. He knew there was a chance he wouldn't survive, but he had to stop this monster somehow. He started to bang his head hard against the mountain.

"What is he doing?!" yelled Eva, but in a few moments, it all became clear to everyone. Rocks started falling from the gorge wall and completely buried the monster. Unfortunately, it wasn't the only thing that got buried. The crowd gasped. "Not another one," murmured Chef, his eyes getting misty. It was so quiet, you could hear a pebble fall.

"Well," said Justin getting up to leave, "That was entertaining." Suddenly, everyone heard the sound of Sascuachanaqua's hand opening up. The audience started to worry. If a giant landslide couldn't kill that thing, what will? But then on a closer look, they saw that Haroldles was opening up the hand, he was alive!

This time, the audience didn't clap, they roared with applause! They even went down into the gorge and lifted Haroldles onto their shoulders.

"Un. Believable," said Justin angrily as Owen and Cody quietly backed away.

"Well what do you know," said Heather with a smirk on her face, clapping.

"That was awesome," said Haroldles as he was lifted out of the gorge, the crowd still cheering. He was officially, a hero.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

It had been two weeks since Haroldles had defeated Sascuachanaqua. But he didn't really get much of a break after that. He had to fight more monsters and had to run from his fan girls. He really become quite the popular guy, but Justin didn't like it at all.

"I can't believe it!" ranted Justin up in his mountain cave, "How can that nerd go from zero to hero after defeating just one monster?!"

"Actually, he's defeated twelve," added Owen.

"Shut up Owen!" Just then, Justin noticed Owen shoes. "What are you wearing?"

"Um...." said Owen as he looked down at his Haroldles brand sandals, "Why? Do you want a pair?"

"No I don't want a pair!" shouted Justin, "what I want is to put this loser in his place so I can be back in Mount Olympus, where a handsome god like me should belong!"

"You're handsome?" asked Cody. Justin glared at Cody. "Wait, um, what I meant was...." But Justin didn't want to hear it, he tossed Cody off the cliff. "I'm okay," he said when he landed.

"Well, look's like you'll have to go back to your old job," said Heather smiling, "Skinny's hitting everything you throw at him."

"Well, there is one thing I haven't tried," said Justin, "And Heathery, may I say how beautiful you're looking today."

"Oh no, no, no, don't even think about it," said Heather walking away, "I'm not going on a date with him just so you can get an advantage."

"Oh I see, you're still upset about him," said Justin, "Just get over it! Look, you had a boyfriend, he dies, you sell your soul to bring him back to life, and... I forget the ending. Could you remind me?"

Heather glared at Justin. She knew that Justin knew the ending, and so did she. The guy Heather gave her soul for ran off with some cute girl. Heather never forgave herself, and now she only looked out for herself.

"Just shut up!" shouted Heather.

"Look, I know you don't like this guy, but you do this and I'll make it worth your wild," said Justin.

"There's nothing I want," said Heather.

"Oh, I think there is. Your freedom." Heather looked at Justin, wide eyed. "I mean it, just do this one thing, and you won't see me again until you die. Do we have a deal?"

********

"Hey Chrus," said Haroldles, climbing off Bearsus back. It was his day off from training, and he wanted to talk to his big bro.

"Hey bro," said the giant Chrus statue, "I saw the big fight, that was awesome! I can't believe you actually did it!"

"Thanks," said Haroldles smiling, "Wait, what do you mean....."

"Oh, hey, how's training going?" asked Chrus trying to change the subject.

"Fine, but I'll be done with it soon, right Chrus?"

"Um, what are you talking about dude?"

"I'm a hero, which means I can go back home."

"Um, actually dude," said Chrus, "You aren't a hero yet."

"What do you mean not a hero yet? I've defeated like fifteen monsters! What else do I have to do?!" said Haroldles getting frustrated.

"You have to find that out by yourself," said Chrus, "I gotta go. Good luck bro." And with that, that statue turned back into stone.

Haroldles sighed, he then got on Bearsus and flew off. All night, he laid awake thinking, what else did he have to do?

********

"Chef, how long do I have to train?" asked Haroldles.

"Hey, you want to out run your crazy fans, don't cha? Now keep lifting!" commanded Chef.

"But what's the point?" asked Haroldles as he threw the weights on the floor, "Chrus says I'm still not a hero yet, but I don't know what else I have to do."

"Look kid," said Chef sitting down by Harold, "I know you'll figure it out, don't worry. For a dumb teenager, you're pretty smart."

Harold smiled at his friend. "Thanks Chef, you know for a bossy, loud Satyr, you're pretty cool."

"Thanks kid," said Chef. He then got up. "Well, I guess you can have a break, I'm going to get me some food. See you in a few."

As soon as Chef left, a figure emerged from the shadows. "Hey Skinny."

"Oh, hi Heather," said Harold smiling, "Um, whatcha been up to?"

"Oh, nothing much. You know, I like you Skinny," said Heather in a seductive voice, "and I was thinking, we should go out."

"Y-you mean like, on a date?!" said Harold, his heart racing, "Well, I'm free tomorrow."

"Well, how about we go out tonight? I'm sure your goat friend won't mind."

"Well," said Harold, "Chef did say I needed a break."

"Great, let's go!"

********

That night, Harold and Heather went to dinner and then a play.

"So, um, nice night," said Harold trying to make conversation as they walked in a garden.

"Yeah, nice," said Heather not really paying attention.

"Hey look, it's the Ursa Major," said Harold pointing up in the sky.

"Sorry, I don't speak astronomy," said Heather.

"It's the big dipper," said Harold.

"Oh, right," said Heather. She then put her hand on her forehead and feel backwards, but Harold caught her.

"Are you okay?" asked Harold.

"Yeah, it's just sometimes I have fainting spells," said Heather, "so, do you have anything like that?"

"Nope," said Harold sitting Heather down on a nearby bench.

"No allergies, or weak ankles, or anything like that?" asked Heather.

"Nope," said Harold proudly, but Heather didn't have the same reaction.

"Wow, you're just Mr. Perfect aren't you," said Heather in a monotone voice. The two teen sat in silence for a while, but then Harold started whistling.

"Will you stop that!" shouted Heather after a minute of whistling, "It's so annoying!"

"Okay, okay," said Harold, annoyed with Heather, "You know, this isn't at all what I thought our date would be like."

"Well, you're not who I thought I would ever go out with," said Heather, "I guess neither of us got what we wanted."

"You know, you can be a little nicer," said Harold.

"When people are nice to each other, people get close. When people get close, their 'friends' stab you in the back! You end up getting hurt." Harold looked at Heather, a little surprised. Heather got up and sat over by a lake.

"In this world, you have to look out for only yourself," Heather said in a sad voice, "If you don't, you'll just end up getting hurt by people who say they care about you."

"I care about you," said Harold walking over to Heather, "and you know, not everyone's like that."

"Yes they are," replied Heather.

"You aren't like that." "How do you know what I'm like?" Harold started to take another few steps towards Heather when he tripped. His glasses almost fell in the lake, but Heather caught them just in time.

"Thanks," said Harold.

"No..." Heather stopped. She saw Harold's midnight blue eyes looking at her. She never noticed them before, she felt so weird. "Problem," she said finishing her sentence as she handed Harold his glasses. Even with his dorky glasses on, he still looked kinda cute.

Heather blushed. 'No, stop it', she told herself, 'you can't do this to yourself again! Just tell him to get lost, he doesn't have any weaknesses!'. But no matter how much her mind told her to stop, she didn't. Harold and Heather moved closer to each other.

"Sorry for yelling at you," said Heather.

"It's cool," said Harold, looking into her eyes, "You have nice hair." Heather blushed, she loved it when people complimented her hair. They moved closer and closer to each other. They closed their eyes and.......

"HAROLDLES!"

"Oh crap," said Harold recognizing the voice. It was Chef with Bearsus.

"You no good slacker, I've been looking for you all day!" shouted Chef.

"Back off, it was all my fault," said Heather glaring at Chef.

"I don't want to hear any excuses," said Chef, "You! Get on the bear, and I'm putting you through Chef's boot camp 2.5! Now get over here!"

"Okay, okay," said Harold. Before he left, he turned to Heather. "Perhaps we can go out again next week?"

Heather thought. "Sure," she said, she just couldn't resist. Harold then leaned over and kissed Heather's hand. "Until we meet again, milady." Heather laughed and smiled at the Greek boy.

"I SAID LET'S GO!"

"Okay, gosh!" Harold waved a final goodbye to Heather, and then got on Bearsus.

"Chef, I think I'm in love," said Harold when they were far enough away that Heather wouldn't hear them.

"Oh no, I didn't spend 5 months training some teenager just so he could fall in love with some girl...hey hey hey, watch the trees!" But Haroldles wasn't listening. He made it past the trees okay, but unfortunately, Chef got knocked off.

Back at the garden, Heather was looking at her hand and smiled. But her smile then dissappeared. "What is wrong with me?! Why am I letting this happen to me again? You know what, I don't even like him! He's just some guy, some cute, strong, smart, funny, caring.... No! Stop it!" Heather lapped herself in the face. She couldn't be falling in love, she couldn't let herself get hurt. Not again.

"If there's a price for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that."

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin', He's the Earth and heaven to you, Try to keep it hidden, Honey, we can see right through you, Girl, you can't conceal it, We know how ya feel and Who you're thinking of._

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no."

_You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh!_

"It's too cliche, I won't say I'm in love." Heather walked over and sat on a bench. "I thought my heart had learned it's lesson, it feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming 'get a grip girl'! Unless you're dying to cry your heart out."

_You keep on denying, Who you are and how you're feeling, Baby, we're not buying Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling, Face it like a grown-up, When ya gonna own up, That ya got, got, got it bad_

Heather looked up into the nighttime sky, even the stars reminded her of him. She smiled but just for a moment. "No chance, no way, I won't say I'm in love."

_Give up, give in, Check the grin you're in love_

"This scene won't play! I won't say I'm in love!"

_You're doin' flips read our lips, You're in love _

"You're way off base, I won't say it. Get off my case, I won't say it!"

_Girl, don't, be proud, It's O.K. you're in love _

Heather looked at her hand, and sighed. No matter how many times she said it, she was just lying to herself. She was in love, but for some reason, it felt okay. She smiled, and laid down on a bench. "At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love."

**Wow, this is my longest chapter yet! Okay, for those of you that don't care for the song, I'm sorry but I just HAD to put it in there. Please review, next chapter should be up within a couple weeks (Sorry about the long waits, that's high school for ya).**


	6. Chapter 6

Heather suddenly heard a noise from behind her, she knew who it was.

"Hey Heather," said Justin smiling, "So did you find out...."

"No!" snapped Heather, "And don't bother asking me again, because I am done!"

"Um, what was that?" asked Justin.

"I'm not going to help you hurt him!" Justin rolled his eyes.

"Okay, you work for me remember?"

Over by the bushes, Chef was just waking up. "Stupid kid," he said rubbing his head. Just then he heard voices. He ducked behind the bush, and listened.

"If I tell you I want you to kill him, what are you supposed to say?"

"(Sigh) Stabbed or hanged?" Chef recognized that voice. It was the girl Haroldles was in love with!

"I gotta tell him," said Chef, "Poor kid." As Chef ran off, Justin and Heather continued talking.

"Right, so why aren't you listening now. We had a deal! Your freedom, remember?"

"I don't care!"

"He's just a guy, besides I thought you said you were done with love?"

"Well, he's not just a guy!" shouted Heather, "Sure, he may be the biggest dork in Greece, but he sweet. And funny, and caring, and kind of cute, and....and I'm not going to let you hurt him!"

Justin glared at Heather as she sat back down on the bench. "Besides, even if I didn't like him, you would still be screwed. He doesn't have a weakness. So you might as well just give u...."

Heather saw Justin smiling at her. "Oh, I think he does."

Chef had just arrived at the training area. He saw Haroldles training, he looked so happy.

"Hey kid," said Chef, "there's something I've gotta....."

"Hey Chef, look what I made!" said Haroldles. He held up his creation.

"What the heck is that?" asked Chef.

"I call it a num-yo," said Haroldles. He then started to swing it around, but then hit himself in the head. Chef rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I'll get it down. It'll be a great weapon."

"Look kid," said Chef, "I've gotta tell you something. It's about Heather."

"Isn't she great," said Harold, "Sure she can be a little mean sometimes but, once you get to know her she's nice, and caring, and...."

"Kid, she's..."

"amazing..."

"No! She's..."

"a great friend..."

"She doesn't care about you!" The whole room was quiet.

"What are you talking about?" asked Haroldles.

"I heard a whole conversation between her and some other guy. She supposed to get you to like her, and then kill you!"

"You're crazy," said Harold, "Look, I'm sorry about leaving you behind, but I think you may have hit that tree branch a little to hard. We're friends, Heather doesn't want to kill me."

"Yes she does!" shouted a frustrated Chef, "She doesn't care about you!"

"Yes she does!"

"She just a no good, lying, girl who doesn't even like you!"

"SHUT UP!" Haroldles pushed Chef and sent him flying into a wall. Haroldles instantly regretted it. "Chef, I didn't mean..."

Chef got up and glared at Haroldles. Anyone else probably would of gotten up and start throwing punches, but even though Chef was pretty strong, he knew he couldn't take down someone as strong as Harold. Plus, it wasn't worth his time.

"You know what kid?" said Chef, "Find yourself a new trainer! I'm going home!" And with that he started walking towards the door.

"Chef..." said Harold, but Chef continued walking, "Whatever. Go ahead and leave." Harold then turned around and started working on his new weapon. After a few moments, Haroldles turned his head, and Chef wasn't there.

Harold sighed and sat down. He wished he and Chef hadn't fought. Chef had been his trainer and friend for about a year, how could he had just let him leave like that? Why would he leave like that? Just because of Heather? And what was all those things about Heather not caring about him. She cared about him, right. Maybe he should talk with Heather or Chrus tomorrow, and maybe try to find Chef. But for now, he just wanted to clear his head.

**Sorry I'm making this chappie a little short, I have to go to school in a little bit, but I wanted to update this story before I left. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, before I start, I'm going to need at least three more reviews for the next chapter. I only got one review in the last chapter. So just please review, thank you. Also, special thanks to The Lightning Knight for reviewing the last chappie. Now on with the show!**

Harold suddenly heard a noise by the doorway. At first he thought it was Chef, but then he saw a puff of blue smoke and flames.

"Hey Haroldles," said a tall, tan man with fire for hair.

"Who are you?" asked Harold.

"That's not really important," said the strange guy, "What's important is what I'm about to say to you. How would you like to help me? All you would need to do is give me your strength."

"No way," said Harold walking away, "I don't even know who you are. What would you want with my strength anyway?"

"Look, that is none of your business," said the man, "But in case you need some persuasion..."

Suddenly, Heather appeared out of nowhere, tied up and gagged. "Heather!" shouted Harold. He quickly ran over to her. But as quickly as she came, she dissappeared. "Why did you capture her?" demanded Harold, "I never did anything to you?!"

"Maybe not yet, but I'd like to make sure it stays that way," said the man, "Just give me your strength for like 24 hours or something, and I'll let your girlfriend go."

Heather suddenly appeared in the man's arms. "What do you say?"

Harold glared at the man. "People are going to get hurt, aren't they?"

"Gee, did you figure that out on you own? And I thought you were smart," the man said with an evil smirk on his face, "But hey, isn't your girlfriend more important?"

Harold looked at Heather. She was shaking her head as if to say 'no, don't do it', but Harold wanted her to be safe, she was his friend.

"Fine, I'll give you my strength for twelve hours and you have to promise Heather won't get hurt," said Harold reluctantly.

"It's a deal," said the man. He then dropped Heather on to the hard ground. Harold ran over to her, and as soon as he got close enough, the man grabbed his hand and all Harold's strength transferred to the man.

The ropes on Heather then dissolved and she quickly got up. "Harold, why did you..." Harold started wobbling a little bit and he had turned a light shade of green.

"Yeah, you might feel a little weak for a while," said the man, "but then again, that's the idea. Oh, and great acting job Heather."

"What the heck are you talking about?" asked Harold.

"What, did you really think she liked a dork like you?" asked the man.

"Shut up Justin!" shouted Heather.

"She even said that you were probably the biggest dork in Greece," said Justin.

"I said shut up!" shouted Heather, angry tears running down her cheeks. She then turned to Harold who was starring sadly at the ground. "I didn't mean..." Heather started to say, but Justin interrupted.

"I'll be sure to tell you bro that he should thank you, and I should too. Thanks for helping me take over, 'preciate it." He then dissappeared, and it was just Harold and Heather.

******

Justin, Owen and Cody were over the ocean. The planets had just finished aligning, and a whole hand opened up in the water. It led to a giant hole with glowing bars that trapped the powerful monsters known as Titans. The cage quickly dissolved, thanks to the help of Justin.

"Okay dudes," said Justin, "Remember Chrus?" The monsters roared in anger. "Good, now who here would like revenge?" The monsters then roared in happiness. "Then get your buts in gear people, Mount Olympus is just right across that village," said Justin as he pointed to the direction of Mount Olympus. In a flash, the Titans climbed out the trap and started walking towards Mount Olympus.

While the Titans went one way, Justin went another. "Um Justin," said Owen, "Mount Olympus is that way dude."

"I know that," said Justin, "I just need to pick up an old friend for Haroldloser."

*****

Harold sulked. Besides Chef, Heather was his first real friend. They kind of understood each other, he gave up his strength for her, and she didn't even care about him. All that stuff Chef had said was right.

Suddenly, he heard a scream outside. Both he and Heather walked outside. It was Sascuachanaqua, he was somehow alive again! He roared and smashed everything in sight.

"I guess I better go stop him," said Harold as he started to walk slowly down the stairs. Heather grabbed his arm.

"Are you serious?!" shouted Heather, "You don't have you're strength! You'll be killed!"

"Whatever, I don't care," said Harold, "besides, it's me he wants." And with that, he continued to walk down the stairs.

He's going to get himself killed, thought Heather, all because of me. She couldn't let him do this, but he wouldn't listen to her! Then it hit her, Chef! He would have to listen to Chef.

Quickly she ran back into the building to find Bearsus. She knew Justin's plan and she knew where they had hidden Bearsus. As soon as she came to the right room, she opened the door.

As soon as he saw Heather, Bearsus roared and pulled harder at the chains that kept him on the ground.

"Hey stop it! I'm trying to help!" shouted Heather as the winged bear continued to struggle, "We need to find Chef, before Harold gets killed!"

That got Bearsus' attention. He stopped struggling and, when all the chains were unlocked, let Heather ride him.

"Thank you," she said with an exasperated sigh, "Now let's just...AHHHHHHHH!" Bearsus took off in a flash, and Heather was barely able to hold on!

******

"Last call!" shouted the boat captain as a line of people were heading onto a boat. In that line of people was Chef. He was going home.

"Chef! Hey, Chef!"

Chef turned his head and scowled. It was Heather riding Bearsus. "What do you want?" demanded Chef.

"You have to come back with us! Harold need your help!"

"Forget it!" shouted Chef as he started to walk away, "That wannabe hero can do it on his own!" Bearsus quickly flew around and growled in Chef's face, which made him stop walking.

"Look, I know you don't like me," said Heather, "and to be honest, I don't like you even more. But Harold won't listen to me, he'll only listen to you!"

Chef pushed the bear out of the way and started walking again. "If you don't help, he'll die!" Chef then stopped. "Look, it's all my fault he's gone all suicidal, trying to fight a monster without his strength," said Heather, "But I'm trying to make things right! So just get on the horse and let's go! Before...before it's too late."

**Okay, that's the end of this chapter. Remember to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in like ever. But here's an update, a special Thanksgiving treat, enjoy!**

Meanwhile at Mount Olympus, Chrus was just lounging in his chair when his cell started to ring.

"What up?" he said. He then sat up. "What? Well what are you waiting for?! Sound the alarm!"

"What's wrong," asked a fellow god.

"The Titans are coming!"

********

Back on Earth, Sascuachanaqua had just tore down three buildings in one hit. He then let out a mighty roar.

"Where's Haroldles?" asked Eva as she ran for cover.

"I don't know," said Trent, "but if he doesn't get here soon...."

"Look! There he is!" shouted Tyler. Harold had just entered the town square, and the people cheered not knowing that he had lost all his strength. But Sascuachanaqua knew, and he was ready to take every advantage of it.

The mighty beast kicked Harold as hard as he could, and the crowd gasped. Harold moaned as the monster picked him up and slammed him on the ground. A few more attacks like that and he would be dead. But to be honest, Harold didn't really care.

Suddenly, Harold heard a roar. But it wasn't from Sascuachanaqua. He looked up. It was Bearsus! And on his back were Heather and.....

"Chef?"

As soon as they landed, Chef ran over to Harold. "Come on kid, get up!"

"No Chef, it's over," said Harold, "There's no way I can beat this guy."

"Hey! Did you think I came all this way just to give up on you?!" yelled Chef, "Look, I know you can do this. You're a smart kid."

Harold smiled at Chef, and he smiled back. But just then, a giant paw grabbed Harold and lifted him up into the sky. Sascuachanaqua roared and was about to finish Harold off, and Harold didn't even have a weapon to defend himself with.

Wait a minute, though Harold, he did have a weapon. He managed to get into his pocket and then get his arm free from Sascuachanaqua's grip. "I hope this works," said Harold. He then threw his num-yo right at Sascuachanaqua. It's string was just long enough for it to poke Sascuachanaqua in the eye.

It let out a roar of pain and dropped Harold. As soon as he reached the ground, Harold then grabbed some rope and tied it a cross two buildings. As the beast walked backwards, it tripped and fell on the hard ground, unconscious.

"You did it kid!" shouted Chef.

"Yeah," said Harold smiling, "I guess I did." But his smile didn't last long, he saw Heather approaching him.

"Harold, I..." Heather started saying. She then noticed Sascuachanaqua's hand starting to rise, and Harold not noticing. It then started to come down with great force. With a blow like that and with Harold so weak, there's no way he could survive it!

"Look out!

Heather ran as fast as she could over to Harold and pushed him out of the way just as the beast's heavy paw fell on her.

"No!" shouted Harold after he realized what she had done. He then saw a nearby spear. He picked it up and threw it, directly hitting the monster's heart, stopping the beast forever. He then ran over and tried to lift the paw off of Heather.

It was heavier then a ton of bricks, but with each passing moment, he grew stronger. "I don't understand," said Harold as Chef carried Heather away from the monster.

"Don't you remember," said Heather in almost a whisper, "Justin promised I wouldn't get hurt. If I did, you would get your strength back."

Harold then ran over to Heather. She looked pale and hurt. "Heather...." said Harold. That's all he could really say. She did care about him. She gave her life to save him and everyone else.

"I'm....sorry," she said.

"You don't have to say anything," said Harold, "But... why did you...?"

"Look, there are people who need your help," said Heather, "Don't worry about me."

"Don't worry Kid," said Chef to Harold, "I'll make sure she's okay."

"Thanks," said Harold. He then turned to Heather. "I promise I'll be back."

"Just go, you've got a world to save," said Heather. She could of said what she was thinking, but instead she just forced a smile (despite how much in pain she was) and said, "Good luck Skinny."

Harold smiled back and then ran over to Bearsus. "Don't forget your sword!" shouted Chef as he tossed the sword at him. He grabbed it and then flew off on Bearsus.

*******

"Hey! I need more lightning bolts!" shouted Chrus, but no one answered. Everyone was being captured or busy fighting with the Titans (and losing).

"Yeah, I don't think that's going to happen," said a familiar voice. Chrus turned around. "Oh, hey cousin! Look, think you can lend a hand here?"

"Yeah, don't think so," said Justin smirking, "You see, I like it up here. So, I'm going to be running things now."

The Titans then combined their powers to trap Chrus. "Looks like I'm in charge now, cousin," said Justin as he sat in Chrus' chair.

"Yeah right!" shouted a voice from above. Justin looked up. It was Haroldles! He then flew down past Justin, and destroyed Chrus' prison.

"Thanks Bro!" said Chrus.

"No problem," said Harold, "Now let's kick some Titan butt!" Harold then jumped on Bearsus and flew towards the Titans, while Chrus grabbed some lightning bolts.

"Don't just stand there!" shouted Justin at the Titans, "Get the loser!"

"Um, yeah, don't think that's gonna happen," said Chrus. He then threw lightning bolts at the ice and rock Titans, causing them both massive damage. Harold then finished them off using his strength combined with his sword.

Meanwhile, Justin was mad! He then realized that since both Chrus and Haroldles were busy, he could make a clean escape. "At least I'll still have one thing," mumbled Justin as he made his escape.

As he was escaping, Harold grabbed the tornado Titan and used him to suck up the others. He then threw the Titans back into their prison, and Chrus re-locked their prison.

"You were awesome dude!" said Chrus. "Thanks," said Harold as they both hi-fived.

"Hey loser!" Harold looked up and saw Justin. "Hope you don't mind if I have Heather over tonight." And with that he flew off. "Oh no," said Harold. He quickly jumped onto Bearsus and flew as fast as he could towards Heather.

**I hope this was a good chapter. Before I go, I just want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter: ilikecheese123, The Amazing Morph, shadowcatbrat918, & blueflower1594. Thanks you guys, sorry about the wait. I think there will only be about two chapters left, so keep those reviews coming, and I'll get them out ASAP. See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Special thanks to shadowcatbrat918 and blueflower1954. **

"I'm coming Heather!" shouted Harold as he and Bearsus flew past mountains at record speed. When he finally saw the city up ahead, Harold urged the flying bear to go faster.

Meanwhile, Heather was in pain. She knew she was dying, but she really didn't care about that. She only thought about Harold. Did he defeat Justin, Heather asked himself. Well of course he did, Heather told herself, he was Haroldles. But she still had one thought in her head: What will happen when she died. She didn't want to leave Harold, but she knew no one could stop death.

"Don't worry," said Chef, "You'll be okay." But Heather knew she wasn't going to be. Well, she thought, at least I went out with style. She closed her eyes and took her last breath, and then...

She just let go.

"Heather!" shouted Harold when Bearsus finally landed after what seemed like an eternity of flying. Harold ran over to Heather, but when he saw the sad look on Chef's face, he knew he was too late. "No," Harold said as he sat down next to Heather's body, tears falling down his cheeks, "It's all my fault."

"I'm sorry kid," said Chef, blinking back tears, "but don't blame yourself. You can't stop death, no one can."

Harold then looked at Chef. "But I can try," he said with determination. He then stood up. "You stay here with Heather, I'll be back as soon as I can."

******

"I can't believe it!" shouted Justin. "I was so close to finally knocking Chrus off his high perch, and then the nerd comes in and ruins everything!"

"Well, at least you still have us!" said Owen ('bout time I put him and Cody in the story again).

"Oh joy," said Justin sarcastically.

"You also have Heather, and your looks, and you can also try again in a few years," said Cody. Justin then smiled at Cody, "You know what, you're right."

"Hey! I just thought of another thing you still have," said Owen, "Your sweet underworld house."

Suddenly, a huge boulder flew threw the locked doors and practically destroyed everything in Justin's living room. "What the heck?!" He then saw who threw the boulder.

"Where's Heather?" said Harold.

"Yeah, like I'd really tell you Loser," replied Justin.

"You want another boulder in your living room?"

"Fine, it's not like you can do anything about her anyway."

Justin then led Harold to a small cliff over a sickly green lake. All around the lake, ghostly white people floated on the water. The people floating in the lake were the souls of dead people. The souls would start going underwater, going deeper and deeper into the bottomless lake of death. In just a few seconds, Harold saw Heather's soul about 3 feet in the water.

"Heather!" Harold reached in to grab her, but his hands started to age and get boney and old like that of a ninety year old. "What the...?"

"Yeah, it ages any living person," said Justin, "I thought nerds were supposed to be smart."

"Let her go!" demanded Harold.

"Dude, she's dead," said Justin as he started to walk away, "Nothing you can do about it."

"What if I take her place?" That stopped Justin.

"You mean that you'll stay here?" he asked Harold.

"Yep, but you have to let Heather live." Justin smiled. "Sure, go right ahead." And with that, Harold jumped into the lake and started to swim towards Heather, who had drifted deeper into the lake.

"Um, Justin?" asked Owen, "What are you doing?"

"He'll be dead before he can even save her," said Justin, "Duh."

"Oh right," said Cody.

Harold swam deeper and deeper into the lake. He was aging fast, he was about the age of a ninety nine year old man. He was just inches away from Heather's hand, but he could feel his life slipping away.

*******

"You ready?" asked Katie (Do you even remember her and Sadie?) as she up Harold's thread of life.

"Yeah," said Sadie as she held up a pair of scissors, "It's too bad he has to die. He was kind of cute. Oh well." She held the scissors next to the string and tried to cut it, but the string stayed whole. "Hey! It's not working!"

"Let me try," said Katie, snatching the scissors from Sadie, be she too couldn't get the scissors to cut. The string then started to glow.

******

Harold grabbed Heather's hand and started to swim up to the surface. He felt himself getting younger and stronger, until he finally reached the surface of the lake.

"Um Justin, is that supposed to happen?" asked Owen.

"I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to," said Cody.

"No way," said Justin, "You survived?! That's impossible, how can a loser like you survive, to do that, you'd have to be a...."

"God?" said Owen and Cody in unison.

"Yeah, deal's off Justin," said Harold as he walked past Justin, holding Heather.

"Uh, hey Harold. You know I didn't mean all that stuff about taking over Mount Olympus and all that other stuff. I mean, come on Cousin...."

But Justin didn't get to finish his sentence. Harold just simply pushed him into the lake. "Hey!" shouted Justin as Harold walked away. Owen and Cody walked over to the edge of the cliff above the lake.

"He's not going to be very happy when he gets out of there," said Cody.

"You mean, if he gets out of there," said Owen smiling.

"Dude, you are smooth," said Cody.

"You two better get down here!"

"Coming!" shouted Owen and Cody in unison as they jumped into the lake.

*******

"Chef?" Chef looked up and saw Harold. He quickly moved out of the way.

Harold walked up to Heather's body and carefully placed Heather's soul over it. Heather began to get her color back until finally she took a breath and opened her eyes.

"You okay?" asked Harold.

"Skinny?" Heather couldn't help but smile at Harold as he helped her up.

"She's alive!" said Chef happily. Heather let out a small laugh, and then looked at Harold.

"You know, you could have died saving me," said Heather.

"Yeah, but I owed you one," said Harold smiling at Heather, and she smiled back. Harold then hugged her. At first, Harold thought maybe he had went too far since Heather wasn't really the hugging type, but he knew that she didn't mind. Because she hugged him back. When they finally broke apart, he saw that Heather was blushing.

Suddenly, they saw a cloud fly down and land next to them. They both stepped on it, and at flew up to Mount. Olympus, with Chef and Bearsus following behind it.

The cloud finally landed at the gates of Mount. Olympus, which were surrounded by cheering gods and goddesses. Harold and Heather stepped up to the gates of Mount Olympus where Chrus and a woman in a bright pink dress were standing.

"Great job bro," said Chrus smiling, "I knew you could do it...eventually." Harold playfully punched Chrus in the arm, and then turned to the woman.

"Welcome home," said the woman as she hugged Haroldles, "My son, Haroldles."

"Thanks Mom," said Harold.

"Well bro," said Chrus, "I guess the only thing left to do is say, "Welcome to Mount Olympus!" The golden gates then opened, and the gods started to walk in, and so was Harold but then he remembered Heather. He walked over to her.

"Hey, I know the rules," said Heather, "Only gods are allowed in. It's okay, you know, I was planning on going to the mall anyway. So, yeah, enjoy Mount Olympus."

"Thanks," said Harold awkwardly, "Um,"

"Yeah," said Heather, "Um, bye." And with that, she started to walk away.

"Come on bro," said Chrus, leading Harold away from Heather, "We've got awesome food, wide screens, dvds, blu-ray dvds, yes there is a difference...."

Heather looked back at Harold. She felt her eyes start to mist up. There are plenty of other guys for me, Heather told herself, besides, he wants to live here more then anything. Like he's really going to give up being a god for me. She wiped her eyes and took one last look. "Bye Skinny, I'm sure you'll make a great god."

Harold looked back at Heather as she slowly walked away. "Wait," he said to Chrus. "What?" he replied. Harold looked back at Heather, then at Chrus and his mom. "You guys know I want this more than anything, but... I want to stay immortal."

"What?!" said Chrus. Harold then ran over to Heather. "I want to be with Heather," he said. Heather turned around and looked at Harold in shock. "What?" she said.

"I want to be with her," said Harold smiling at Heather.

"I can't believe it!" said Chrus in shock, "You go on this epic journey to get here, and then when you do, you don't just gonna...."

"Chrus," said his mom in a warning tone. Chrus then looked at his brother and smiled. "Hey, if you're happy, I'm happy bro."

Harold then looked back at Heather. "I can't believe you just gave up living for ever on Mount Olympus, just for me," said Heather, no one had ever cared that much about her.

"Well, I...." But Harold didn't get to finish, because Heather had pulled him close to her and kissed him, and he kissed back. Everyone cheered. "Way to go Harold!" shouted Chrus. When the young couple finally parted lips, Harold had just one thing to say: "Awesome." Heather laughed. "You're such a nerd," she said. They both laughed.

"Hey, what am I, chopped liver?" said Chef. Harold walked over to Chef. "Thanks, for everything," he said.

"No problem kid," said Chef, "Great job."

"Well, this is turning out to be a happy ending," said Chrus, "I think it's time for a celebration. Let's party!" The gods cheered, and Harold had never been happier.

"Come on Harold, hurry up," said Heather, who was already on Bearsus. Harold and Chef quickly got on Bearsus and they all flew back down to the city where everyone was cheering for Harold. When the trio landed, the people cheered even louder.

"Three cheers for Harold!" shouted Trent. As everyone cheered, Heather looked up at the sky. "Hey everyone, look!" The stars had made a picture of Harold with the stars.

"Well I'll be," said Chef when he saw it. "Hey, didn't Chef train that guy?" Chef heard someone say in the crowd. Chef smiled.

Harold also smiled at the stars. He wasn't sure what the road ahead of him was going to be like, only the fates knew that. But there was one thing he did know: He had finally found the one place he truly belonged.

**Well, that's the end. I hope this ending was worth the wait, and I hope I get positive reviews. I want to thank everyone for reviewing this story, seriously, I thought I would be lucky to get two reviews, now I have almost twenty! You guys are awesome! Once again, thanks for reading this story, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as I did writing it. I just have one thing to say: Please support the Harold X Heather couple and pray we get some chemistry between them in the third season. That's all for now! **


End file.
